Two Roses
by Weasley is my King
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching. Will Ron find the perfect gift for the perfect girl? Major RWHG and HPGW


**

Two Roses   
__

** By, Weasley is my King   
** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**   
  
"Harry" Ron said into the silence of the night. He had been unable to fall asleep and hoped that Harry would still be awake. "Harry" he tried again. 

Harry sighed and rolled over. "What, Ron?" 

"I can't sleep." he whispered, as if it wasn't already obvious. 

"Well, neither can I when you keep moving around and whispering my name." Harry half snapped. He slid his glasses on so he could see Ron across the room as he sat up in his large bed. 

"It's Valentines Day." Ron sighed and shook his head sadly. "I haven't a clue as to what to get Hermione." 

"Do you think we could discuss this tomorrow or something?" Harry asked, very ready to fall asleep. "It's very late, Ron, and I'm very tired." 

"No." Ron said stubbornly. "It cannot wait." 

"It's going to have to." Harry said, taking off his glasses and laying back down. 

"Harry, come on." 

"Tomorrow, Ron, I swear." 

Ron sighed heavily, disappointed with his friend's dismissal. "Fine." 

*x*

The next morning, Harry had gotten up before Ron, therefore making Harry ready way before Ron. He had made his way to the common room, where he spotted both Hermione and Ginny sitting on the couch talking and giggling. He'd gotten used to the fact that neither Ron nor Hermione left for the Great Hall without the other. Today was no different than any other morning, she was sitting on the couch waiting for Ron to grace her with his presence. 

Harry joined Ginny and Hermione on the couch like he had done many mornings before. The girls stopped talking about whatever it was they had been talking about and quickly jumped into a new conversation that Harry could be a part of. Ginny smiled at Harry, like every other morning, and as Harry did every morning, he smiled back. It was their secret way of saying hello, letting each other know they were happy to see the other. To everyone else, though, it was just a smile, a smile that never truly meant anything. Ginny smiled at everyone. But not like she did with Harry. 

"Honestly, what could be taking him so long?" Hermione asked. 

"I haven't a clue." 

Just then Ron had emerged. "Miss me?" Ron asked with a smirk. 

"You wish." Hermione said playfully. 

"Oh, good." Ron said sarcastically. 

As they walked out of the common room, Hermione and Ron inconspicuously joined hands as they walked to the Great Hall. The couple had gotten used to the fact that the students at Hogwarts were extremely nosey and loved to hear the latest gossip, so when they found out about Ron and Hermione, few were surprised, but that didn't mean that the two weren't talked about. The pair had heard a lot of rumors, and to avoid them, Hermione had decided she would talk to Ron about public displays of affection. When they were in the safety of the common room, they would cuddle and do most couple-y things, but Hermione still felt a little strange about relaying her love life with Ron to the public of the school. Hermione and Ron had come to agreement that holding hands was okay, but still when people would look and whisper she always felt like she should just drop his hand. Most of the time when that happened, Ron just squeezed her hand to let her know that it was all okay. 

Walking into the Great Hall, Hermione looked all around the great hall wondering if anyone was staring. When she looked over at the Slytherin table, she saw Draco Malfoy and his friends rolling their eyes and snickering. 

"You'd think," Ron said, always knowing when to come in with something to say, "we'd get boring to talk about." 

"Guess not." Ginny nodded. "But don't worry Hermione, whatever they're saying should mean nothing. They don't matter." 

"I'm not worried, it's just annoying and rude." Hermione scoffed and let go of Ron's hand right away. She had finally had enough. 

"Hey." Ron said quietly to her. "What's wrong?" 

Hermione sighed. "Just find me before you go to class. I'd like to walk with you. I'm going back to the common room." 

"Aren't you hung-" 

"No." Hermione turned on her heel and headed out of the Great hall. 

"What happened?" Harry asked, spooning food onto his plate. 

"I don't know. She just… I don't know." Ron shook his head and sat down. 

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Ginny asked, watching Ron get food of his own. 

Run shrugged and shook his head, "No. It's not the first time this has happened." Ron took a bite of his food. "Besides, I have to think of something to get her for Valentine's Day." 

Ginny eyed Harry, as if she was telling him that he better think of something good to get for her as well. Ron couldn't think of one single thing that he felt would be good enough for Hermione. Nothing seemed to work, and back in December he'd had the same trouble. He was finding it extremely frustrating and his time seemed to be running out. He needed to think of something good, and fast. 

"I've already told you, Ron." Harry sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know what you should get." 

"Have you thought of going shopping?" Ginny asked, just to make sure that he wasn't just complaining. 

"The thing is that I don't even know where to start. I haven't a clue." 

"So you haven't gone shopping?" Ginny asked, clarifying. 

Ron shook his head. "I should probably do that, huh?" 

Ginny nodded, "Yeah." 

"Thanks, Gin." Ron smiled, truly thankful. He took one last bite of his breakfast before he left. 

As he stood up, Ginny gave one last suggestion, "If you really can't think of anything, flowers would be nice. I swear." 

"Hey." Ron said, stopping and looking at her, "Thanks, really." 

"It's the least I could do." Ginny shrugged and smiled at her brother, hoping he'd leave now. 

"I've got to go." 

"See ya later, mate." Harry waved. 

Ron waved at Harry and Ginny, not thinking anything of leaving the two alone. Ginny smiled sweetly at Harry. 

"What?" Harry asked, confused about why she was looking at him like that. 

"Flowers aren't okay." Ginny asked, standing up a little bit. "At least, not for me." 

"I'll have to remember that." Harry said quietly. 

"Yeah you will." Ginny smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Harry smiled at this. "Come on, Lover Boy." Ginny said, grabbing his robes, when she noticed the dreamy look that actually crossed his face. 

*x*

When Ron entered the common room, he kind of expected Hermione to be sitting at a table going over her homework, just to make sure, even though she knew she didn't need to, she had everything finished and correct. Except, she wasn't. She wasn't even in the common room. He called her name, making a couple of first year girls jump in their seats. They looked over at him, leaned in together and started whispering. Ron would've gone upstairs himself, but he had learned in his fifth year that he couldn't. He called her name again, but she didn't answer. 

"Hey." Ron said to the first year girls. "Can you do me a favor?" 

They nodded. 

"Can you go upstairs and go tell my girlfriend we have to get to class? Her name's Hermione." 

"Oh, I know her." one girl said. 

"Me too." another said. 

"Fabulous," Ron said flatly. "Would you please do that?" 

"Sure." they nodded. 

*x*

The girls ran up the stairs giggling and whispering to each other. In her dormitory, Hermione could hear people running up the stairs laughing and talking. She rolled her eyes and checked her books one last time. Ron was due anytime and she hoped she'd meet him downstairs when he arrived. She hadn't meant to run out on breakfast like she did, but all of a sudden, she felt as though all eyes were on her, making fun of her, poking fun at her and Ron, and that was something that she didn't want. She certainly did not feel that the relationship they shared was a laughing matter; in fact, it was something she kept very close to her heart. 

People just didn't understand what they shared. 

She heard a knock on her dormitory room door. She wondered who it could be, since pretty much everyone was at breakfast or already left for class. When she opened the door, she saw first years standing there with smiles on their faces. 

"Is your boyfriend Ron?" the blonde haired one asked. 

Hermione looked at the girls, drawing her eyebrows close to one another. "Yes." Who didn't know that they were dating? 

"Well, he's downstairs waiting for you." 

"Oh." Hermione said quickly. "Thank you." she couldn't hide her smile. Even though she knew Ron wouldn't mind waiting, she still felt bad. She wanted to be ready to go when he got there, but she wasn't. 

*x*

The day went on normally from there; they all went to their classes and did all the same things they did everyday. Ron had still not thought of anything special to get Hermione for Valentine's Day, and he knew he had to get something. He had already decided he wasn't getting her books or candy, like he did every time there was a need for a present. Besides, this year was different. They were finally together; not that much had changed, but now his gifts should just feel like a lot of though was put into them. 

Another day passed, meaning the day he'd been dreading for the past week and a half was only two days away. The students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the occasion if they wanted, or they could stay at the school. Time was running out. Still, though, nothing came to mind. He could give her something fancy, but he didn't have a lot of money. He could make something, but he wasn't very creative. Nothing. 

Finally, today was the day. The day before, he's finally decided. He was going to get her flowers. 

Ron decided he'd take her to Hogsmeade where he would give her the flowers and just spend a nice afternoon out of school. He'd heard of a place in Hogsmeade called Madam Puddifoot's, so that's where they were headed. The little tea shop was decorated for Valentine's day, which just placed more pressure on Ron. He didn't want to take her to the places they went every time they went to Hogsmeade, today was supposed to be special. And so far, it had been special. 

But then tragedy struck. 

Hermione had said the fatal words, "we need to talk." 

"Okay." Ron said, hoping that it was a good 'we need to talk.' 

Hermione put her hand over his on top of the table. "Listen, this is really difficult to have to do." 

Ron's heart dropped. It wasn't going to be good. 

"I don't know what happened. All of a sudden, I feel like everyone's staring and passing judgments about us. People shouldn't do that, and we should be able to not worry about it, right?" 

Ron nodded. 

"You know I care about you. A lot. You know how important you are to me and how much you mean to me. However, I just don't think our relationship is working. I really feel that we should just… give up, for lack of a better word." 

Ron didn't know what to do or say. "Don't sound so disappointed, Hermione, jeez." 

"Ron, you don't know how hard this is for me!" Hermione exclaimed, still managing to keep her voice low enough that all of the other happy couples enjoying their Valentine's day couldn't hear their argument. 

"Do you think _hearing_ it is easy?" Ron spat. 

"Well, no, I suppose not." 

"Just… _stop."_ Ron sighed. "What people think and say shouldn't matter. Let them talk. All I know is that you're giving up because you're afraid. You're afraid because you don't know what people are saying, and you hate that." 

"Yes, I do hate not knowing what is said about me, as do other people." she said truthfully. "I'm not the only one, Ron. It would bother other people as well." 

"I know that." He nodded. He took a deep breath. _This isn't how this was supposed to work,_ he thought. "Then since we're breaking up, I'll just head back to school. I've got a lot of homework to do." 

"Ron-" 

"Happy Valentine's day." Ron muttered, standing up and dropping two roses on the table in front of Hermione before leaving the quaint tea shop. 

*x*

Hermione sat at the table in Madam Puddifoot's for a few minutes, just in a state of numbness. She'd really ended one of the most important relationships she'd ever been in because she was afraid of what people were saying about them. She pushed her tea away from her. She watched as Ron dropped the two beautiful red roses on the table. She felt awful. 

She hadn't dared to touch them, she hadn't even really looked at them. She noticed, however, that there were little white slips of paper tied to each rose with gold ribbon. He actually put time, effort and thought into the gift. 

Hermione reached out for the flowers. She picked the roses up and smelled them. Heaven. She couldn't resist any longer. She had to read the notes that were attached. 

The first rose had Ron's familiar handwriting. Written in gold, _"For my Best Friend."_ Hermione felt herself tear up. She lifted the second note to view. With the same handwriting and same color, it read, _"For the Woman I Love." _

She had to leave. She got up, took her roses with her and left. Her vision blurred with tears, she sat on a bench in the cold. She set the roses down on the bench next to her and put her hands to her face. Silently, she sobbed. 

*x*

"Harry," Ginny nudged his arm. "Look." She pointed at a girl sitting on a bench crying. 

Harry looked to where Ginny was pointing and squinted his eyes just a little bit. "That's Hermione." 

"I know." Ginny asked linking her arm through his. "Why is she crying?" 

"More importantly, where's Ron?" Harry asked, feeling his blood boil. This had to have been his fault. Who just leaves their girlfriend to cry in the snow alone? 

"Who cares where Ron is?" Ginny asked, "Hermione's crying! We should do something!" 

"I wonder what's going on." 

"We should investigate," Ginny smiled and squeezed in closer to Harry. "Do what you do best." 

Harry smiled sarcastically at her but agreed. "Let's go." 

"I'll talk to Hermione then?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Well, considering the situation, yes." 

"What situation?" 

"She's… well, she's female." He nodded "And I'm not exactly… Let's just go." 

Ginny smiled widely and started walking. "We should probably figure out where Ron is so you don't search everywhere." 

"That would be good." 

When they reached Hermione, they didn't really know how to go about asking what Ron did. Hermione didn't notice the pair of them right away, or until Ginny sat down next to her and touched her back. Harry stood uncomfortably in front of her and then decided he'd just check the Three Broomsticks and if Ron wasn't there he'd probably headed back to school. 

Harry motioned he was just going to go and Ginny nodded in response, mouthing, "See you later" to him before he left. 

"Hermione?" Ginny asked softly, not wanting to startle her or make her talk about something she didn't want to talk about. 

_"Oh, Ginny."_ Hermione cried, throwing her arms around Ginny. 

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked carefully. 

"No." Hermione continued to sob. "It's over. Ron and I. We broke up." 

_"What?"_ Ginny asked, extremely surprised. "Why?" 

"I don't know." Hermione cried even harder. 

"What happened?" Ginny asked, feeling a little upset. "What did he say?" 

"Oh." Hermione stopped crying for a moment. "It's not Ron's fault." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I broke up with him." Hermione said sadly. 

"You're kidding." Ginny whispered, not believing it. 

"No." 

"Well," Ginny said cautiously, _"why?" _she said more exasperated and anxious. 

"Because I'm shallow." 

"You're not shallow," Ginny said, comforting Hermione. 

"Look what he gave me." Hermione said, picking up the two roses and thrusting them towards Ginny. "Just _look_ at them." 

Ginny read the two slips of paper tied around the long stems of the roses. She could understand Hermione's frustration. 

"He loves me." Hermione said quietly, "He loves me." she said again, letting it sink in. She let out another sob when she thought about what she just let go of. 

"He has for a long time," Ginny admitted. 

"I've messed up." Hermione confessed. 

"Harry's going to kill him." Ginny said out loud, finally remembering where Harry was. 

"What?" Hermione panicked. 

"Harry went to find Ron." Ginny explained slowly, "we thought he broke up with you." 

"Oh no." 

"Yeah." 

"Let's go. Maybe we'll get there before any fists fly." Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's wrist. 

*x*

Harry checked the Three Broomsticks thoroughly before making his way as quickly as he could back to school in search of Ron. When Harry finally found him, Ron was sitting in the common room sulking. Harry felt a new wave of rage build up inside of him. Harry didn't really know when this "brotherly instinct" started, but he found himself wondering why he felt it was his duty to protect Hermione. He knew she was perfectly capable of protecting herself. 

Harry sat down next to Ron on the couch and stared at him, half waiting for Ron to say something first. 

"I hope you're happy." Harry spat. 

_"What?"_ Ron asked, matching Harry's intensity. 

"You know what I'm talking about." Harry told him, "You left Hermione to sit and cry in the cold snow." 

"I didn't do anything." 

"Don't say you didn't do anything!" Harry yelled, "She's out there _crying."_

"That's her own fault." Ron muttered bitterly. 

_"Her fault!?"_ Harry explained, his voice cracking in fury, "Her fault she's crying?" 

"Well, I haven't got a clue as to why she's crying!" 

"Maybe if you weren't such a selfish git you would know what's wrong with her!" 

"If you'd just listen to other people you wouldn't be sitting here yelling at me for something I had no control over!" 

"No control over?" 

"Yeah!" Ron yelled back, "No control." 

"Stop!" Hermione yelled once she stepped inside of the common room. 

The boys stopped yelling at each other and looked at her. Ron rolled his eyes, muttered something, and sat down. 

"Harry." she said, catching her breath. "It's not his fault." 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking at Ron quickly. 

"It's _my_ fault." she said quietly, taking steps towards her friends. Ginny stayed a little bit behind her, holding the roses in her hand. "_I_ broke up with _him."_

Harry felt stupid. He had accused his best friend of something he truly had no control over. "Why?" Harry asked. 

Hermione exhaled, "I'd rather not talk about it." 

"Why not?" Ron piped up. "Why not tell the whole world? We can make a public announcement for everyone in the school and then it will get people talking, just what you hate." Ron stood up and stomped up to his dormitory. 

"That's why." Hermione whispered. She turned around to face Ginny. She looked at her sadly and reached out for her roses. 

*x*

Days passed before either one of them spoke to one another. If one had something to say to the other it would be passed through Harry or Ginny first. In the common room Hermione did her homework quietly at a table until Ron entered. As soon as he did, she'd leave for the library if she wasn't finished with her homework. To say the least, it was a messy breakup with a lot of resentment, mostly on Ron's part. One day in the library, Hermione had finished her homework. Lately, she had been thinking about Ron. She understood that he had every right to be angry with her, but found life more difficult and downright boring without him by her side. She missed him. That was when she decided if he wouldn't talk to her, she'd write him. 

_ Ron, _

I apologize. 

She scribbled it out. One more try until she'd give up for the day. In her perfect handwriting, she began to write: 

_ Dear Ron, _

I am so sorry. I know sorry doesn't really mean anything coming from me, but for what it's worth, I apologize. 

To tell you the truth, I miss you. I know that you're angry with me and probably never want to speak to me again, but I have to tell you. I know that I wasn't the perfect girlfriend, and I know that you hold a lot of bitterness towards me. I completely understand, but I don't know what to do without you. Since we were just little kids we've been together, and now we aren't. It may sound cheesy, but I'm lost without you. 

After all was said and done I have realized just how much you mean to me. You might argue that if I truly cared about you I wouldn't have left you and broken your heart, but maybe it was what I needed. Maybe, even though you knew how valuable our relationship was, I didn't. Perhaps I took us for granted. Perhaps I thought there was more to life than just a silly crush. 

I was wrong. 

You weren't a silly crush. If you were a silly crush I wouldn't be feeling the way I do. I wouldn't feel as lonely as I do. If you were just a crush I would know there is something better waiting for me out there. But you're not a crush. You're the real deal, Ron. You are what's waiting for me, or was waiting for me. I know that no where in the great big world we live in there's no one more perfect for me than you. 

I love you. 

~Hermione 

*x*

There. It was done. She folded the parchment neatly and wrote Ron's name on the front. Now all she had to do was give the note to him. It wouldn't be that hard. It was just a note. She debated whether or not she should give it to Harry or Ginny to give to Ron. From the back of the library where she was sitting, she saw Ron walk in. She'd made her decision; she would deliver her note to him personally. Now was a perfect opportunity to do so. Hermione gathered her belongings, placed everything but the note into her bag and made her way to the table in which Ron was sitting. Slowly, keeping her composure, Hermione walked to meet Ron for the first time since Valentine's day in that picturesque tea shop. 

*x*

"I am _so sick_ of them acting like _five-year-olds."_ Ginny fumed to Harry. No matter how hard she tried to focus on her homework, her mind always wandered back to Ron and Hermione. 

"There's nothing we can do about it." Harry said flatly, trying as hard as he could to keep his mind focused on his potions homework. 

Ginny blinked at him. "Nothing?" 

_ Forget it,_ Harry thought, dropping his quill on the table. "No interfering." 

"Come on." Ginny whined, "It's driving me crazy. Just a little something?" 

"Such as?" 

Ginny thought about it for a while. "We could force them together?" 

"What would that do?" Harry asked. 

"They might talk." 

"And where do you suppose we force them together?" 

"Library." Ginny told him, as if it was the only place. 

"The library is huge. They'll stay on opposite ends." 

"It'll work, I swear." Ginny said desperately. _ It has to,_ she thought. 

"Fine, let's say they both get there. What happens when they're there? Who's going to be there to make them talk?" 

"Fine." Ginny pouted. "We'll have to think of something better." 

*x*

In the library, Ron emptied the contents of his bag onto the table he was sitting at. Concentrating on getting his work done as quickly as he could so he could go back to the common room where his friends were, he flipped his book open and started to read. The faster he got his homework done, the faster he'd get back to the common room where he could inevitably force Hermione to the library, or wherever it was she went. 

Just then, someone slapped their hand down in the middle of the page he was reading. Ron looked up, a little irked about being interrupted, but ended up being even angrier when he saw who the hand belonged to. Moreover, he was upset with himself for not recognizing the hand before he saw the owner's face. 

"What is it you want?" Ron asked coldly. 

"I wrote you something." Hermione said softly, trying to be polite. 

"Oh goody, a note from Hermione!" Ron exclaimed sarcastically. 

Hermione felt as though someone had slapped her. Never had she imagined he'd act so immature. She looked at him sadly and then averted her gaze. "I just thought…" 

"You just thought that if you spoke your peace everything would go back to normal?" Ron spat. "Is that it?" 

"Ron…" Hermione pleaded. "I'm not trying to upset you-" 

"Not trying to upset me?" Ron laughed. "Go away, Hermione." 

"Ron, come on." she tried again. "It shouldn't be like this." 

"You haven't really got a lot of say in how things should be." Ron said, pushing the note out of the way of his page. "Not everything goes the way you want them to." 

"This is ridiculous." Hermione shook her head. "It's a waste of time." 

"I'm sorry that you think I'm such a waste of time." 

"I didn't say that." Hermione said, placing her hands on her hip and staring at him incredulously. 

"I need to get this done." He said, going back to his reading. 

"Fine." Hermione whispered. Expecting him to say one more thing, she waited for a moment. Nothing came. She stole one last glance at him before she left the library. 

Ron's hand covered the note that held Hermione's perfect handwriting as its contents. He checked to make sure she was gone before unfolding it and reading it. I'm sorry… I miss you… I was wrong… perfect for me… I love you. She spoke her peace. She should be proud. 

Wait, she was wrong? 

*x*

A few more days passed and the hatred Ron felt towards Hermione came in spurts. However, in the back of his mind he kept the fact that she had said she loved him. He hadn't told anyone about the note. As angry as he was at Hermione, he couldn't help but feel like even that little note kept a secret only their hearts could know. Something bonded those two together. 

"Harry," Ginny said, slapping her hand on top of his. "We have got to do something." 

"Ginny, this is between them." Harry said, pulling his hand our from under hers. 

"We _have_ to." Ginny whined. "I have an idea." 

"This won't be good." Harry half joked, knowing that if they were caught it would be trouble. 

"Seriously. I have an idea. It's a good one."   
  
  
That day, Ginny had disguised her handwriting to look like Hermione's and wrote a note to Professor McGonagall saying that something had come up and that she needed her shift with Ron back tonight to patrol the halls. After the break up, both Ron and Hermione had pleaded with Professor McGonagall that it was simply impossible to be on the same shift as each other and they must be switched immediately. After many rejections, they had gotten their way. 

However, tonight was an exception. Ginny had worked her magic (literally) and achieved greatness. When Hermione entered the common room she was soaking wet from the rain. Ginny wondered why Hermione was outside in the rain, but didn't ask. Hermione was about to run up the stairs to her dormitory, but was stopped by Ginny. 

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed. "What are you doing?" 

"I have to go change my robes, I'm soaked." Hermione said, pointing to her sopping clothing. "And I'm cold." 

"You haven't got time." Ginny said frantically, trying to stress Hermione. "You have to go patrol the halls right now. McGonagall said so, she left a note." Ginny moved her books and rolls of parchment around on the table, trying to find a "note." The truth was, there was no note at all. However, if Ginny pretended to search for it, Hermione would believe it, even without seeing it. 

"Oh dear." Hermione said, placing her hand to the top of her head. "Wait a minute." Hermione said, making Ginny's stomach tighten into a knot. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I thought I had to do it tomorrow." 

"I guess not." Ginny said, calming down. "She left a note. Do you want to see it?" 

"No, I suppose not." Hermione shook her head. "I should probably go. I don't want to be _too_ late." 

"You're soaked." Ginny pointed. "Shouldn't you change." 

"I haven't got time!" Hermione exclaimed, "You said so yourself. I've got to go." 

And Ginny's plan worked. 

As for Ron, there was no convincing needing to be done on his part. Changing his schedule would equate in too many questions and extensive amounts of proof. No, Harry and Ginny couldn't change his. They simply knew that moving Hermione's shift would be easy because Hermione just needed to hear a professor's name and she would give her all. 

Hermione walked quickly to where she was supposed to watch for students and meet the other prefect on duty. Hermione's back to the hallway in which Ron came from, Ron walked up slowly, his red hair wet from Quidditch practice. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly. 

Hermione turned around. "I am supposed to guard the halls." 

"I thought you changed shifts." 

"I did, but Professor McGonagall asked me to take this one tonight." Hermione explained. "It's only a few hours, Ron. We can at least do it tonight." 

"Fine." Ron sighed. 

After more than an hour or not speaking Hermione broke the silence. "You did very well out there today." 

"Quidditch?" Ron asked. 

Hermione nodded. 

"You never watch practices." Ron told her. "It was raining." 

"I'm still soaking wet." Hermione held out her arms, showing off her robes as proof. 

"You still never came to any practices even when we were dating." 

Hermione shrugged, he had a point. "Things are different now." 

"Yeah they are." Ron agreed. He smiled slightly at the fact that they had just agreed on something. There was very little they could agree on, even when they were together romantically. 

"I hate it." Hermione said quietly. 

"Me too." Ron admitted. 

They smiled. Two things they had agreed on. 

"Did you mean what you wrote?" Hermione asked, remembering Valentine's day. 

"Wrote what?" Ron asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"On Valentine's day." 

Ron blushed, "Oh, yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, I meant it." 

Hermione was quiet for a moment. 

"Did you mean what you wrote?" 

"Yeah." Hermione whispered. 

"Okay then." Ron said. 

Three, if anyone's counting. 

"Thanks for the roses." Hermione said finally. "They were beautiful." 

Ron shrugged. "It was nothing." 

"You're wrong." Hermione said quietly. "It wasn't nothing. It was huge. It was our first Valentine's day. And I ruined it, and you spent a lot of time thinking of something to do and everything was perfect." 

"It's over and done with, Hermione." Ron sighed. "It's not a big deal." 

"It is a big deal, Ron!" Hermione said heatedly. "It's a big deal because I still care about you and I made a huge mistake!" 

"Maybe you did." 

"I did." Hermione said. "I know I did." 

Ron didn't say anything. Hermione stayed silent also. 

*x*

Harry and Ginny we huddled together underneath his invisibility cloak, watching the pair intently. Every once in a while Ginny would whisper sayings of encouragement to them even though she knew they couldn't hear her. 

Ron looked around before he said anything. "Wanna go kiss in the rain?" Ron asked. 

Hermione felt a smile cross her face. "That would be a public display of affection." she said, pretending to reject Ron. "It would also be breaking school rules." 

"So that's a no?" 

"No." Hermione shook her head. "It's a yes." She grabbed his hand and they ran down the hall. 

"We did it." Ginny whispered to Harry, throwing the invisibility cloak off of them. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him on the lips. 

*x*

Finally, everything was the way it should be.

**The End. **


End file.
